dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Vexmere
Gold Vexmere, also known as Tyrant's Turf, was a Hyper Dungeon found in Hallowmere during Dragonhollow's Sixth Era and the Hammerlands in the Seventh Era. Considered the deadlier cousin of Blue Vexmere, it was named after the color of its most visible clay band, the flying vexes who protected its treasure, and the land in which it was first discovered. Unlike its predecessors, the dungeon had many instances that appeared across the land, allowing all residents a chance to raid, conquer, and loot it. =Description= ---- summons a Vex]]Gold Vexmere was a floating island constructed from yellow, brown, and gray terracotta. Its brown terracotta surface was ringed by an oak wood fence and dotted with “trees” made from brown and yellow terracotta. A yellow beacon pierced the center of Gold Vexmere. The dungeon's small inner chamber had a central obsidian sleeve protecting the treasure room. A single chest—the dungeon's only one—rested along one wall and couldn't be opened without breaking the block above. Gold Vexmere's treasure room was encased in an obsidian sleeve, but the beacon's beam was plugged by bedrock to prevent opportunistic raiders from drilling in to grab the treasure from above or below without tackling the Vexes. The treasure room contained the beacon and valuable ore blocks. The dungeon's Vex defenders spawned from a device inside the room. A rather ingenius mechanism triggered when raiders broke the beacon, sending a signal through an observer block into the adjacent dispenser that triggered the sudden appearance of dungeon's evoker boss, The Tyrant, who then had to be battled within the narrow confines of the obsidian-walled treasure room. Gold Vexmere was exceptionally difficult to reach because Vexes could pierce walls and easily knock adventurers trying to pillar up from below careening to their death. =Enemies= ---- Regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. Special enemies were produced from spawners, so their numbers were theoretically limitless until their source was destroyed. =Treasure= ---- There was one treasure chest in Gold Vexmere that could generate randomized loot as well as guaranteed valuables in the superstructure of the isle itself. Guaranteed Items Expand/Collapse * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x3 emerald block * x5 gold block * x66 obsidian Possible Items Expand/Collapse * Witherington's Monocle * Witherington's Walking Cane * Witherington's Witherer * Basher * Chest of R'hllor * Strayton's Apple * Apple of Discord * Infinimend * Piss Water * Milk of the Poppy * Elixir of Life * Levitation Potion * Haste Potion * Super Speed Potion * Glowing Potion * Slowfall Potion * Bottle o' Enchanting * 1-UP * Join Clan Token * Sweeping Edge III book * Healthy Apple * Cranny Cookie * Sloth's Barding * Sanctuary Teleport Scroll * Wyvern Pointe Teleport Scroll * Marshacre Teleport Scroll * Hammerlea Teleport Scroll * x1 Token * x5 Token * x10 Token * x20 Token * x25 Token * x50 Token * x100 Token * x200 Token =History= ---- Gold Vexmere appeared all across Hallowmere in the Sixth Era. HyperSilence originally intended it to challenge groups of adventurers with top-tier gear, but due to the region's hardships of and new policies enacted by Eris, they proved to be extremely difficult bordering on the impossible and even some hardened veterans avoided them altogether. Nevertheless, they remained a worthy challenge to veterans and the earliest method of obtaining a beacon. On 6E:20, Tox became the first person to completely clear Gold Vexmere, though unknown adventurers had raided at least one beforehand without defeating The Tyrant. He died on his initial ascent after being double-teamed by twin Dungeon Vexes. Upon his return, he made strategic use of the Hearthstone and Milk of the Poppy advance upwards until he reached the dungeon itself and destroyed the spawner within. Nevertheless, he nearly died when he unknowingly triggered the spawning of The Tyrant, only surviving by eating Strayton's Apple. Gold Vexmere was later seen in the Hammerlands. =Gallery= ---- File:2019-07-21_19.55.06.png|Gold Vexmere File:2017-05-31_00.17.43.png|Tox finds first dungeon File:2019-07-21_19.44.39.png|Dungeon Vexes defending File:2019-07-21_19.55.32.png|The surface File:2019-07-21_19.26.23.png|The inner chamber File:2019-07-21_19.55.48.png|From below File:2017-04-25_02.33.48.png|Gold Vexmere in the distance File:2019-07-21_20.05.21.png|Looking down File:2019-07-21_20.05.47.png|At night File:2019-07-21_19.48.23.png|RIP =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. HyperSilence designed Gold Vexmere for the Twilight Project. Previously, he had been frustrated that the limitations of mob spawners prevented him from creating super-powered bosses as he had for the Hyper Dungeons created for Dungeon Quest and Dungeon Quest II. For Gold Vexmere, he designed a clever observer-dispenser mechanism that dropped a custom spawn egg when a certain block was broken by the player, producing The Tyrant. Tox coined the name Gold Vexmere reflective of the enemy that defended the dungeon and the shade of its most visible color band. The 'mere' suffix is a reference to the first map on which they appeared publicly, Hallowmere. Unlike Hyper Dungeons on previous maps, which were unique and had to be manually placed, Gold Vexmere generated naturally via Biome Bundle and had a chance to appear every time new chunks were loaded. HyperSilence intended Gold Vexmere to be take on by players in groups with better-than-vanilla gear, but when the server implemented Extra Hard Mode, they became extremely deadly with underwhelming loot, causing many players to avoid them after weighing the risks versus rewards. Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Places Category:Games Category:Floating Islands